Such tool systems include for example the bore head described in German 1,627,012 or another tool holder on a drill spindle where the cutting-tool holder is radially movable and is guided by a dovetail rail in a part fixed in a dovetail groove running diametrally in the end of a part fixed on the drill spindle. The dovetail groove has a clamping slit extending from its floor which is traversed by a clamping screw whose actuation leads to an axial alignment of the cutting-tool holder as a result of the flat engagement of the ends of the two parts. The adjustment screw is braced against a pin fixed in the drill spindle.
German 2,625,983 describes a drilling tool with two individually adjustable blades that are guided by means of a serration or other guide formation transverse to the tool axis on a support body and which are fixable thereon by means of clamping screws. Two clamping nuts for the adjustment screws are slidable in a recess of the support body extending transverse to the tool axis parallel to the blade. The clamping screws whose heads engage the blades ride in slots of the support body at an angle to the tool axis toward the clamping nuts.
European 0,175,011 describes a rotatable machining tool, in particular a boring head or the like, with a fine-adjustment screw in the blade carrier which is arranged perpendicular to the clamping screw for the blade carrier and which engages externally on a sleeve which sits on the cylindrical part of the clamping screw. In addition the teeth of the support between the relatively radially shiftable parts are sawtooth-shaped with steep and shallow flanks.
Vertical adjustability is desired even in tap sets in order to get the desired central position. The tap tools for example known from European 0,257,005 and 0,300,455 have one-piece blade-forming blade carriers which are guided between confronting guide surfaces of a tool shaft and which are fixed by means of clamping screws on the tool shaft, but which have no possibility of vertical adjustment.
German 3,622,638 describes a boring head with frontal blades. This bore head has a bore-head body which is connectable with a drill rod and on whose end face is radially shiftably mounted and secured at least one blade carrier provided with a blade which is clampable against an abutment by a clamping screws engaging through a longitudinal slot. This support is a planar surface in which is machined a guide groove extending through the center and in whose longitudinal center is arranged an abutment in which are adjustably guided two positioning screws formed as threaded pins and adjustable longitudinally of the guide groove. The abutment is part of an abutment bolt which is removably mounted in a bore of the bore-head body. The abutment bolt has a flat against which a clamping pin can press which is adjustable in the bore-head body and which presses with its end against a flat of the abutment bolt. This arrangement of the abutment should make it possible that when extreme forces are exerted and the abutment is destroyed the bore head is not damaged but only needs a new abutment bolt.